Checkmate
by Zeldafan29
Summary: SLASH. (ONE -SHOT) Set after the war: Harry Potter had fallen into a miserable state, even with his friends support, and seemingly the only one to cure his pain was the greasy potions master. Upon realizing his feelings for him, he invites Snape to a game of chess in order to reveal his affection. (EDITED AND IMPROVED)


**AN- Hello, author here. This is my first Harry potter fanfic and I'm really excited to share my ideas with you all. If you do not ship Snarry then don't bother reading. Thanks, you've been warned. This is a one shot, but it will contain a lot of fluff. Please review if you enjoyed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.**

 **Warning: SLASH, Rated T for language.**

 **Shipping's: HP/SS , HG/RW**

 **Set after the war. Enjoy!**

 **Synopsis- Harry visits Snape's chambers one night and asks him if he would like to play chess, then all is revealed.**

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts.**_

It had been a year after the great war between light and dark, Hogwarts was in the process of being restored fully after much damage was caused during that awful period of time. Harry, the boy who lived had been working hard in the past year to do whatever he could to help those deal with those they had lost. Generally, he would neglect his own grief to help others, pushing all his deepest darkest fears and emotions behind him.

All those he had lost: Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Lavender brown etc...

The list went on, which only angered him more. Yet Harry was now known as the saviour and it was his duty to be nothing more than a saviour. He subsided all his negative emotions in hope they would disappear. Unfortunately, they only tumbled and toiled around in his mind, filling his heart and soul with bitter sorrow.

How Harry had even thought that Snape had been killed, after Nagini had struck multiple times at him. Turns out he used a Polyjuice potion somehow and was never killed. How Slytherin of him. Hermione, Ron and the others were grieving the loss of those they loved too, but it was no lie that they would do what Harry had been doing: Subsiding them.

Ron not so much. After Fred was killed, he'd been nothing but a wreck. So it was fair to say he didn't really subside his feelings fully, only when Dumbledore, Minerva, Sybil or any other teacher was around would he hide them and play hero. In Gryffindor tower however, he would sulk and mope around and often cry uncontrollably too.

Hermione, being Hermione would know exactly how to cheer him up, a little magic duel or a trip to the leaky cauldron. Meanwhile, Harry was forced to be this saviour who never felt any pain in his life. Bull fucking shit. He felt weak inside, and yet he felt the need to put on a brave face. Only when Snape was around did he show his true feelings. On many occasions, he would wake up shivering in the middle of the night, shaking with fear and guilt for all of those who had died protecting him. Then he found himself wandering down to Snape's dungeons, knocking on his door nervously.

Snape was not at all fond of Harry at first, he often found him to be nothing but a bratty little child, who only cared about being famous. That changed however, for all the times Harry willingly would avoid press and the limelight and instead go by himself out of Hogwarts and not return till all hours of the night. Severus didn't warm up to the idea of Potter proceeding into his chambers and making himself at home, but on the other hand he did enjoy their cups of tea and their games of chess.

Month after month, Harry began healing slowly with the help of his friends and that greasy git. That potions master who had somehow stopped hating him, instead they shared a laugh once or twice and Harry felt comfortable sharing his thoughts to him. Snape, was no grief counsellor, but he was a good listener which was what Harry needed, even if it was from that crooked-nosed git.

Dumbledore, was a big help in soothing Harry's qualms too, twinkling his eyes at him, offering him too many toffees and sugar plums to count. Not to mention the countless times he would invite him in for a cup of tea filled with too many spoonful's of sugar. Harry didn't detest Dumbledore's method of trying to help him deal with his grief, but he didn't like it either. He didn't know why, it was just those twinkly eyes and sickly sweet sentences he spoke, they sounded rehearsed and fake. Not the horrible fake but the _I don't understand how you feel but I want to help_ type of fake. With Snape, he just understood and reacted normally instead of the oversensitive reactions he got from Dumbledore.

Then after more time sped by, he began feeling weird sort of vibes from Snape: He felt butterflies.  
Shit. He was falling in love with the greasy git.

Now, as it was winter it meant snow, snow and more snow. That constant chill, the need for layers of clothes and the evenings getting darker by the second brought about the winter stereotypes. Harry didn't hate the winter, in fact he loved snow, loved the clothes he wore in winter and how the dark evenings were so beautiful. Mirthfully, tossing snowballs at his friends for a bit of fun was a very good time eater as it reminded him how much he loved the frosty atmosphere.

It was dinner, the whole school had gathered in the great hall to eat and Harry realised that Snape was just across the room eating with all the teachers. Since his feelings had developed he felt awkward around his crush, just in case he was to accidentally spill his feelings or worse: act them on him. Frantically, he swerved his head to the right and saw Hermione waving at him energetically. Ron didn't wave he just half smiled.

As Harry wandered over to the table, he saw a letter directly sitting under Hermione's hand. He ignored it anyhow and sat down, eyeing up the tasty looking food placed in front of him.

"Hi Harry," Hermione smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Harry replied. "You okay Ron?"

Ron looked at Harry and laughed a little, "Right as rain, mate. Actually we have some good news!" Ron sounded happy for once.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You see, Ron's family are going on holiday for the winter break and his mum would really like us to go, she's invited us all along!" Hermione beamed, pulling the letter from under her other hand. Hermione slid open the letter and read it to them both, hoping it would cheer Harry up. Harry wasn't feeling like a holiday though, he needed to stay here to heal, not bounce off on some healing holiday. Of course, he loved spending time with his family, it wasn't that he didn't. "We leave tomorrow morning, so you best be packing tonight," She told him, excitedly.

Yet Harry knew he would miss his nights with Snape: the cups of tea, the games of chess and how easy it was to pour his heart out to him, even if Snape only nodded and spoke few words.

"I'm sorry, I uhm..." Harry stuttered, feeling terrible for letting them down. "I just don't feel like it.." It was out, he just hurt their feelings.

"Why not, mate?" Ron scoffed, his mouth full of food.

"I just...would ruin the trip," Harry sighed. "Sorry."

Harry felt bad. He knew though, if he went then it would be longer he would have to keep his feelings for Snape bottled up. Tonight, he had to tell him which meant there was no time for faffing around packing suitcases. Besides, they were just telling him now? The night before they were due to leave, who does that?

"Harry, why would you want to stay here when you can come with us and take a break from being the saviour?" Hermione questioned him, softly. He needed to tell her the truth; he needed to tell both of them the truth. Otherwise, he would sound like a right old git for refusing. Hermione cocked her head and looked at Harry, wondering why he was so adamant to stay.

He stayed silent, he couldn't tell them he was in love with Professor Snape, they would either laugh at him or not believe him. No, he would simply tell them he had a crush and that this was his only chance. Full stop.

"Look uhm..I kinda have a c-crush and this is my only chance, okay?" He spluttered out. He sounded like a right idiot, but he didn't care, no one was listening except them. "Sorry.." Ugh he should stop apologising.

"A crush? On who?" Ron chomped on his food. "Is she a Gryffindor?"

Oh god, he couldn't say yes otherwise he'd go through a list of names in hope to find out who this mysterious _girl_ was. That was the problem. She wasn't a she and he is actually a teacher. After breaking up with Ginny, he hadn't been crushing on any girls really or anyone in fact until Snape had to wriggle his way into his heart. Hermione didn't say anything, she just smiled and carried on eating.

"Erm..she is uhm.." Oh shit, was he about to come out of the closet over dinner? "She is actually a he.." Fuck. How would they react?

Ron's jaw dropped as did Hermione's, they both thought he was straight so this came as a big shock to both of them. "Oh Harry, we're so sorry we made you tell us that in such a public place!" She consoled him. "I'm happy for you and I know Ron is too!" She gave him a tight squeeze.

Ron nodded, "Okay well who's the _guy_ then?" He wouldn't give up, would he?

Harry didn't answer, he just forked up some chicken and began to chew on it, in hope Ron would shut up and leave it alone. He had already made him slip out his secret about being bi and now he was badgering on about who the guy was.

"Ron, one: stop talking with your mouthful and two can't you see through that thick skull of yours that he doesn't want to reveal that information," Hermione kindly snapped at her boyfriend, who still had beef poking out of his mouth.

Hermione face palmed her head and got up, "Right well I'm going to go pack the rest of my things," She stated, patting her jumper before exiting the room. Ron looked up and tried to smile at Harry, who didn't at all look impressed. Git.

Ron left shortly after her, leaving Harry to sit alone. Thankfully, it was the end of dinner time, which meant it was time to ask Professor Snape if he could come early to his room tonight. Nervously, he got up from his seat and sauntered over to the greasy potions master who was just about to exit the hall when Harry called out his name. Snape rolled his eyes, hoping he could quickly escape from Potter. Not a chance.

"Professor!" Harry called out. "Sir, I need to speak with you!" Harry shouted to him, lightly running to catch up with him. Snape furrowed his eyebrows and reluctantly turned around to see Harry Potter smiling at him, cheekily.

"What do you want now, Potter?" He snapped at him coldly. How very Slytherin of him. Even though he had this boiling anger for him, since he was James's son, he also had this soft spot for him and every time he was graced by his presence his shield of cruelty and coldness would fall. Embarrassed, he would avoid him at all costs, for he couldn't have a Gryffindor soften him up.

"Well, you see I was wondering if I could come with you to your room, so we could uhm...ya know?" Harry was sweating now, his arms filled with Goosebumps and his mind filled with so many different emotions.

"Your stalling, Potter" Severus replied.

Harry knew it was now or never. Just go for it! "Play chess, because I really enjoy playing with you." Phew he had finally said something, whether or not he would agree or not is another matter.

"If you must Potter," He rolled his eyes and allowed this goody goody to follow him down the stairs to his chambers. Truthfully, Snape had developed his own set of feelings for this Gryffindor saviour, feelings that he had to conceal away from everyone for simple reasons. He too had fallen for someone he never thought he ever would and it was hard to still act like a git towards him, but if he didn't then it would look very suspicious and so not Slytherin of him.

As they entered Snape's chambers, a chilling burn hit Harry like a heat wave did when he went to Spain, but instead of it being entirely hot, there was this chill that hit him too. Snape wandered casually over to his desk and sat down in front on it, a pile of homework's towering him. Harry kept himself busy and sat down on the sofa, getting his chessboard out ready for when he wished to play. He could wait all night for him.

"I must mark these homework's first, Potter but you are welcome to wait if you have to," Severus said, grabbing the first homework from the pile.

Harry nodded, "Sir, if you happen to mark mine, it isn't very good..." Harry sighed. How it happened that when he had been doing the homework, all he could think about was Snape and imagining what it would be like if he kissed him. It would never happen of course, but he only hoped that maybe just maybe he could kiss him even if he was to be chucked out of his rooms and ignored for the rest of his life.

As it happend, Harry's paper was the first to be marked. Severus scanned it over and agreed with Potter completely, it was definitely not his best which was strange for someone as gifted and special as Potter. "This is not your best, Potter," Snape stated the obvious. "What has allowed you to do so badly?" He set it down and looked across at Harry, trying to keep his shield up.

"To be honest Sir, I've just been having problems with my emotions that's all.." He replied.

"I see, well instead of trying to do homework and deal with your emotions at the same time, come to me so I can at least help you with the homework," The Potions master said without thinking clearly. Oh shit. Fuck. Did he actually offer kindness to this impetuous brat? He could never let him know that he had fallen in love with him it would be wrong on so many levels.

"You would do that for me, Sir?" Harry couldn't believe it. Maybe he did have a chance after all.

"I suppose I would," He replied quickly.

Harry sat down, feeling all giddy inside. Meanwhile, Snape began to mark the rest of the papers, trying to ignore his feelings for Potter. Paper after paper, Harry set up the chess pieces and then began laying down on the sofa. Finally, he had completed every homework and noticed that Harry was fast asleep on the sofa. Oh fuck, how could he not inappropriately wake him. In an attempt to stall, he boiled two cups of tea in hope it would wake up the young wizard. No luck.

After the tea had brewed, he poured a little milk into both the cups and sprinkled some sugar in too. Just how they both like it. Softly, Snape shook Harry a little and in an instant his eyes flashed opened. The Professor stood back a little, allowing Harry to wake up.

"Ready for chess, Potter?" He asked.

Harry rubbed his eyes, "Ready as I'll ever be, Professor!" He smiled.

As they sat opposite each other, the tension became clear. He was so determined to reveal his feelings to Snape tonight, that he just casually played chess like he always did without raising an obvious attempt of flirting.

"I chose the whites." Snape stated.

"Alright, Sir," And then they started playing. Of course, Harry lost which made him sad, but then again playing with his crush was great and made him feel so safe. Game after game, Harry kept losing and losing, but at least he got to see a smile creep out from the greasy git's face.

After over ten gams, it got tedious and boring, so they sat next to each other on the sofa and yapped a little, drinking their now half cups of tea. "Hey, uhm..Sir?" Harry asked. Snape looked over at him.

"What now, Potter?" No way would he let his shield drop.

"Why do you like the white pieces so much?"

"Because they get to go first."

Harry set his mug down on the table, it was time.

"Sir?"

"Oh please, just call me Severus!" He rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Sev?" He thought the nickname was sweet. Sev looked at him then set his mug down too. Was Harry really going to reveal his true feelings to him, when so many things could go horribly wrong?

"Just spit it out, Potter!" Severus huffed.

Harry grabbed Sev and pulled Sev towards him, their lips meeting in just a few moments later. It felt amazing, no tongues danced or anything, but it still felt incredible all the same and Snape didn't pull away either. Harry placed a hand on Sev's cheek and embraced the kiss for a while until he pulled away, to see the dark arts teacher's reaction.

"Potter..."

"I couldn't keep it in any longer, Sev..." Harry sighed. "I love you..."

Severus just stared at him in shock, until he felt his arms warp around the young wizard and a smirk creep out sneakily. Harry looked up at him, did he love him back? He hugged him back tightly, as Severus kissed his forehead. He didn't want to call him Potter anymore.

"What took you so long, Harry?"

* * *

 **AN- Hope you all enjoyed, please review your thoughts.**


End file.
